<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рука, что держит меч by Hasegava_Uki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793568">Рука, что держит меч</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki'>Hasegava_Uki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Странствовать, совершать подвиги и побеждать драконов</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рука, что держит меч</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Глава 1</b>
</p>
<p>— Ты делаешь все неправильно, стой! Проклятье! Ну я же тебе говорил! — Стрела улетает вверх и вонзается в еще закрытые ставни чьих-то покоев на втором этаже. Ивайзуми не помнит, кто там живет, но надеется, что они ничего не заметят. — Вот скажи, зачем тебе вообще это нужно?</p>
<p>— Ну ты же умеешь. — Ойкава вздыхает, напрягается и прищуривается, сосредоточенно глядя на стрелу, и та падает на землю.</p>
<p>— Ну так я собираюсь стать рыцарем. А магу это не нужно.</p>
<p>— Магу нужно все! — Ойкава поучительно поднимает палец, явно передразнивая кого-то из учителей. — Тем более, когда мы отправимся путешествовать, всякое может пригодиться. — Но все-таки садится рядом с Ивайзуми и кладет лук на землю.</p>
<p>Из Ойкавы получится хороший маг, это видно уже сейчас — сильная магия, которая с возрастом будет только расти, неплохие навыки — для тринадцати лет вообще отличные. Но ему всегда и всего мало.</p>
<p>— Вот и будешь использовать магию. С ней у тебя получается гораздо лучше.</p>
<p>— Это да. — Ойкава усмехается, широко и весело, как будто что-то задумал. Потом поворачивается в сторону мишени, с нацеленного на нее пальца срывается крошечный огненный шар. Ивайзуми был прав, с магией получается лучше: шар попадает не в самый центр, но, увеличившись во время полета, захватывает и его. В деревянном щите остается круглая дыра размером не меньше трети от диаметра.</p>
<p>— Ой, опять слишком большой получился. — Ойкава выглядит слегка смущенным, но, заметив уже бегущего к ним с дальнего конца поля главного лучника, успевшего подойти как раз вовремя, чтобы все увидеть, вскакивает на ноги и начинает торопиться. — Все, мне пора. Встретимся днем! Лучше ты подходи, ладно? — Ивайзуми кивает. После очередной испорченной мишени Ойкаве в ближайшее время и правда не стоит попадаться учителю на глаза. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Днем, во время перерыва в занятиях, Ивайзуми подходит к высокой башне у южной части крепости рядом с аптекарским огородом. Это вотчина королевского мага, у которого Ойкава живет и учится столько, сколько Ивайзуми его знает — считай, всю жизнь.</p>
<p>Тот уже ждет его — сидит в тени развесистой старой яблони и грызет недозрелое яблоко. Ивайзуми плюхается на землю рядом — после нескольких часов тренировок с мечом руки ноют от усталости, а тело кажется тяжелым и неповоротливым. Ойкава молча протягивает ему второе яблоко. Оно кислое, но уже сочное, и Ивайзуми с удовольствием вгрызается в белую мякоть.</p>
<p>— Как твоя тренировка? Всех там победил?</p>
<p>Ивайзуми мотает головой, а проглотив, отвечает:</p>
<p>— Кроме Ушиджимы.</p>
<p>— Ну вот, опять он. — Ойкава выглядит искренне огорченным. Он не любит Ушиджиму — Ивайзуми не понимает почему, тот хороший воин и товарищ неплохой. И когда вырастет, станет королем, сместив регента Вашиджо. Но пытаться переубедить Ойкаву все равно бесполезно.</p>
<p>— А у тебя как?</p>
<p>— Варили зелье, ничего особенного, — Ойкава брезгливо морщит нос и показывает коричневые от сока каких-то растений пальцы, потом, как будто что-то вспомнив, вдруг оживляется и придвигается совсем близко. — Зато что я тебе потом покажу!</p>
<p>Он выглядит восторженно-нетерпеливым, и, судя по тому, что ничего не рассказывает заранее, хорошо это точно не закончится.</p>
<p>— Когда покажешь?</p>
<p>— Вечером. Я зайду за тобой, как стемнеет. И одевайся потеплее, там еще идти надо.</p>
<p>— Смотри, если замечу, что опять втягиваешь нас во что-то — сразу уйду.</p>
<p>— Что ты, Ива-чан, все будет в порядке.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми смотрит подозрительно, еще больше убеждаясь: Ойкава задумал что-то глупое и, возможно, опасное, а он, даже понимая это, как всегда, пойдет с ним и не оставит одного. Само по себе не так страшно, с этим он уже смирился. Плохо, что Ойкава тоже об этом знает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чтобы успеть на обед, приходится бежать, и все время до вечера Ивайзуми то и дело вспоминает об их с Ойкавой уговоре. Вечером он говорит родителям, что пойдет посмотреть на звезды с крыши башни — с погодой повезло, небо ясное, и они с Ойкавой на самом деле иногда забираются туда в хорошие ночи, так что отговорка звучит убедительно и родители не беспокоятся.</p>
<p>Ойкава приходит, когда уже стемнело, и над горизонтом поднялась луна. В плаще и с тряпичной сумкой через плечо, с которой обычно ходит за травами, он выглядит так, словно собирается в путешествие.</p>
<p>— И? Куда мы идем?</p>
<p>— Скоро узнаешь.</p>
<p>Как ни странно, сначала Ойкава действительно ведет его в сторону башни, но на подходах к аптекарскому огороду жестом показывает, чтобы он не шумел, и шепчет:</p>
<p>— Теперь тише, надо пройти к калитке незаметно.</p>
<p>— Ты собрался выйти из крепости? — Ивайзуми вовремя вспоминает, что громко говорить нельзя, и вместо возмущенного возгласа получается сердитое шипение.</p>
<p>Днем ходить за крепостные стены никому не запрещается, они с Ойкавой тоже гуляют по лугам вокруг, когда есть время, но на ночь ворота закрываются. Единственный выход — калитка в дальнем конце аптекарского огорода за большим кустом бузины. Время от времени маг вместе с Ойкавой выбираются через нее за травами и какими-то своими магическими ингредиентами, которые можно собирать только ночью. Но Ивайзуми сильно сомневается, что Ойкаве разрешено открывать ее одному.</p>
<p>— Как только выйдем, я тебе все расскажу, правда. — Ойкава хватает его за руку. Даже в слабом лунном свете видно, с какой мольбой смотрят его большие глаза, и отказать ему становится просто невозможно.</p>
<p>— Ладно. — Ивайзуми обреченно кивает и идет следом, опять соглашаясь неизвестно на что.</p>
<p>Вдоль стены они без проблем добираются до калитки: садовник уже ушел, а маг занят чем-то у себя — Ивайзуми замечает свет в одном из верхних окон башни. Небольшая дверь в толстой каменной стене выглядит довольно хлипкой, но Ивайзуми знает, что она укреплена магией, и пробраться через нее снаружи не проще, чем пробить тяжелые дубовые створки главных ворот. Изнутри дверь тоже заперта каким-то заклинанием, но, немного повозившись возле засова, Ойкава сдвигает его в сторону, и они выходят наружу по узкому мосту через ров и дальше, на заросший травой склон вала.</p>
<p>— Ирихата вообще знает, что ты умеешь открывать это заклинание, — уже можно не бояться, что их услышат, но Ивайзуми непроизвольно продолжает говорить шепотом.</p>
<p>Ойкава только хитро улыбается и качает головой.</p>
<p>— Нет. Я совсем недавно его разгадал и еще ни разу не использовал.</p>
<p>— Ты мне это хотел показать?</p>
<p>Ойкава снова качает головой.</p>
<p>— Нет. То, что я хочу показать, находится в лесу.</p>
<p>— Что? Ты собрался идти ночью в лес? — Похоже, сегодняшняя дурацкая затея Ойкавы может переплюнуть все прежние.</p>
<p>Лес находится на севере от крепости — древний, с могучими деревьями, он тянется далеко, до самого горизонта. Отношения с лесом у города сложные. Люди ходят в лес за грибами и ягодами, рубят деревья на дрова и строительство, охотятся — но не заходят глубоко в чащу и уж точно не гуляют там ночью. Про лес рассказывают страшные истории, пугают им непослушных детей, и иногда тот оправдывает ожидания — не было года, чтобы кто-нибудь в нем не пропал.</p>
<p>— Ты сам хоть понимаешь, насколько это опасно?</p>
<p>— Не настолько, как ты думаешь. Смотри, — Ойкава достает из сумки что-то, смахивающее на карту и фонарь, и, прикоснувшись к фитилю, зажигает небольшой огонек пламени. — Подержи. — Ивайзуми берет у него фонарь, и Ойкава разворачивает свиток.<br/>Это действительно карта: маленькое пятно замка в правом нижнем углу и лес, занимающий почти всю страницу. Он действительно огромен. — Вот, — Ойкава тычет пальцем в небольшой пятачок не очень далеко от замка, обозначенный витиеватым крестом, к которому ведет узор из лесных троп — переплетаясь лабиринтом, но сходясь неподалеку от цели. Весь лес покрыт паутиной дорог и тропинок, но к этому месту ведет только одна. — Здесь отмечено, как туда дойти. А в книге, где я ее нашел, сказано, что это место выхода магической силы, и подробно описано, как туда добраться безопасно.</p>
<p>— И где эта книга?</p>
<p>— Ты что, Ива-чан, как бы я ее унес незаметно от учителя! Но я все запомнил. — Ойкава сворачивает карту и кладет ее обратно в сумку.</p>
<p>— Понятно. Мы идем обратно.</p>
<p>— Ну Ива-чан! Это единственный шанс: туда надо идти в полнолуние, а следующее когда еще будет!</p>
<p>— В следующее мы тоже никуда не пойдем.</p>
<p>— Как же ты собираешься сражаться с драконами и совершать подвиги, если боишься даже просто зайти в лес? — Отчаявшись уговорить его, Ойкава привычно принимается дразнить и подначивать. Будто Ивайзуми пять лет, и это может сработать.</p>
<p>— Не боюсь! Но рисковать из-за ерунды не хочу!</p>
<p>— Все, кто боятся, именно так и говорят! — Ойкава держится на небольшом расстоянии, чтобы в случае чего успеть отскочить. Он вообще шустрый и верткий, как рыба в пруду, и поймать его сложно. — Ну, Ива-чан, мы быстро — только посмотрим и сразу обратно. Больше пары часов не понадобится, и никто ничего не заметит. — Ивайзуми отворачивается и начинает шагать к замку. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я пошел туда один? — Он останавливается — И я не хочу. Но придется. — А вот этот способ действует безотказно. Ивайзуми вздыхает и поворачивает обратно.</p>
<p>— Только туда и обратно!</p>
<p>Ойкава радостно кивает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В лесу темно, свет луны не может пробиться сквозь густые кроны деревьев, но фонаря хватает, чтобы освещать полузаросшую травой тропинку под ногами.</p>
<p>Судя по всему, Ойкава прав: если идти определенными путями, лесные опасности проходят стороной — иногда издалека доносится волчий вой, кто-то шуршит в кустах вдоль дороги, но на тропинку никто так и не выскакивает, и они никого не встречают.</p>
<p>В конце дороги оказывается озеро. Почти идеально круглое, заросшее камышами у берега, не особо большое — обычное, если бы не идущий откуда-то из глубины яркий голубой свет.</p>
<p>Стоящий рядом Ойкава восхищенно выдыхает, и Ивайзуми с ним согласен — это по-настоящему красиво.</p>
<p>— Ну что, теперь пойдем обратно? — спрашивает Ивайзуми.</p>
<p>Когда Ойкава делает несколько шагов к озеру, похоже, собираясь посмотреть поближе, Ивайзуми не возражает — они вполне могут задержаться на несколько минут. Но когда, подойдя к самой кромке воды, Ойкава не останавливается, Ивайзуми становится страшно.</p>
<p>На слова Ойкава не отзывается, поэтому Ивайзуми подбегает к нему, чувствуя, как холодная вода забирается в башмаки, и хватает за плечи. Взгляд Ойкавы пустой, у его ног широкими каменными ступенями уходит в глубину лестница. Ивайзуми трясет Ойкаву, пытаясь привести в чувство, но тот не реагирует, и тогда Ивайзуми просто тащит его назад — он сильнее, а Ойкава не сопротивляется, только продолжает идти, как будто ничего не замечая.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми успевает дотащить его до самых деревьев, которые окружают озеро, когда слышит над с ухом слабое «Ива-чан», и только тогда останавливается и смотрит на Ойкаву, на всякий случай все равно не отпуская. Вид у того потрясенный и слегка испуганный, он дрожит, и Ивайзуми кажется, что это не только из-за холодных промокших ног.</p>
<p>— Зачем ты туда полез, придурок?</p>
<p>— Оно звало, — голос Ойкавы звучит растерянно и удивленно, как будто он не понимает, что произошло, все еще находится в трансе.</p>
<p>— Пойдем отсюда скорее, потом поговорим. — Ойкава быстро кивает.</p>
<p>Пока они идут через лес, он постепенно приходит в себя, хотя и продолжает зябко кутаться в плащ. Всю дорогу он молчит, а позже, когда Ивайзуми пытается расспросить о произошедшем на озере, говорит, что сам пока ничего не понял и что ему надо подумать.</p>
<p>— Я тебе завтра все расскажу, хорошо? — Ивайзуми не против — главное, что сейчас Ойкава выглядит вполне обычно, разве что немного более задумчив, а, значит, с ним, наверное, все в порядке.</p>
<p>Они прощаются у порога башни, Ойкава скрывается за дверью, а Ивайзуми бежит домой, до сих пор чувствуя влажное прикосновение озерной воды к пяткам. Об их приключении напоминают только мокрые ноги и тревожные воспоминания.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда Ивайзуми возвращается к башне мага днем после обеда, Ойкавы еще не видно — похоже, задержался на своих занятиях. Сегодня жарко, кажется, лето наконец-то вошло в полную силу, и Ивайзуми заходит в прохладу башни, привычно поднимается по винтовой лестнице на несколько этажей, где в конце мрачного коридора находится одна из лабораторий мага. Тяжелая деревянная дверь с вырезанными на ней рунами слегка приоткрыта — Ивайзуми замечает по светлому квадрату на полу, едва шагнув на последнюю ступеньку. А подойдя ближе, слышит характерный свист и приглушенные возгласы сразу после, и сочувственно морщится. Тренер на плацу всегда щедро раздает тумаки и затрещины, а вот маг Ирихата — сторонник традиционных методов воспитания.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми подходит вплотную к двери и осторожно заглядывает внутрь. Ойкава лежит на широкой деревянной лавке у стены, со спущенными штанами и задранной до поясницы туникой, а маг нависает над ним, и розга в его руке размеренно опускается и поднимается. Ойкава уткнулся лицом в сложенные перед собой руки, тонко вскрикивает и ерзает при особенно чувствительных ударах, но не пытается отстраниться.</p>
<p>После десятка ударов Ирихата заканчивает наказание и отходит, чтобы бросить измочаленную розгу к остальным, лежащим в ведре в углу комнаты, и Ивайзуми видит задницу и бедра Ойкавы, сплошь покрытые вспухшими красными рубцами. Выглядит болезненно, и Ивайзуми невольно ежится. Похоже, маг все-таки узнал про их ночную прогулку.</p>
<p>— Все, — хмуро говорит Ирихата, — можешь идти. И больше не ходи туда — сразу сказал и еще раз повторяю: это плохое, опасное место это для таких, как мы. Теперь хоть дошло, или еще добавить на всякий случай?</p>
<p>— Дошло, — бурчит Ойкава, медленно сползает с лавки и, морщась, натягивает штаны.</p>
<p>— То-то же.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми торопливо, но бесшумно, отходит от двери и спускается по лестнице на один пролет, чтобы случайно не попасться на глаза Ирихате. Он чувствует себя виноватым, пусть  Ойкава и рвался в этот лес сам — что не отговорил и не удержал.</p>
<p>Ойкава выходит буквально через несколько минут — лицо заплаканное, и он все еще хлюпает носом, но, увидев Ивайзуми, улыбается.</p>
<p>— Привет, Ива-чан. Давно ждешь?</p>
<p>Ивайзуми неопределенно пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— Досталось тебе, да?</p>
<p>— Угу. Учитель и правда предупреждал насчет того места, а он к таким вещам относится строго. И ведь нет бы сразу сказать, что заметил пропажу карты и обо всем догадался — сидел и ждал до конца занятия, пока я все думал, как бы ее по-тихому положить обратно.</p>
<p>— Так чего ты тогда пошел туда, придурок?</p>
<p>— Да ладно тебе, Ива-чан, не впервой. — Ойкава легкомысленно отмахивается. — Пойдем лучше к озеру. — Ивайзуми смотрит на него с подозрением, и, заметив выражение его лица, Ойкава тихо хихикает. — Не к тому, которое в лесу, к нашему обычному. К тому я пока что-то не хочу. — Ойкава осторожно оглядывается, и теперь от смеха фыркает Ивайзуми.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Их озеро находится недалеко от замка, неглубокое и похожее по форме на кляксу — ничем не напоминающее то, лесное. Летом здесь приятно сидеть в тени старых ив и пускать камешки по воде, зимой озеро замерзает, и по нему можно кататься на коньках.</p>
<p>Ойкава ложится на живот в мягкую траву возле самой воды, и Ивайзуми вытягивается рядом. Какое-то время они молчат, Ойкава перебирает между пальцами длинные стебли, а потом спрашивает, не глядя на Ивайзуми.</p>
<p>— Там, возле озера, ты ничего не почувствовал?</p>
<p>— В смысле? Оно светилось, потом ты туда полез зачем-то... там была лестница...</p>
<p>Ойкава кивает, как будто сравнивает со своими воспоминаниями.</p>
<p>— Оно звало, тянуло к себе... не знаю даже — будто там в глубине находится огромное знание, с помощью которого можно видеть все, что будет, и владеть целым миром, не могу объяснить… А еще магическая сила… ее стало гораздо больше, у меня никогда столько не было. Это было здорово. — Ойкава как будто снова задумывается, мягко улыбаясь чему-то своему. И от этого слегка тревожно.</p>
<p>— Не ходи туда больше, ладно? Хотя бы просто не ходи один, без меня.</p>
<p>Теперь Ойкава поворачивается к нему, подперев голову рукой.</p>
<p>— Договорились. Куда я без Ива-чана.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Глава 2</b>
</p>
<p>Замок с самого утра гудит, как пчелиный улей. Осенний турнир всегда был большим событием, которого ждали и к которому готовились, а на этот раз и повод особый — посвящение в рыцари принца Ушиджимы и еще нескольких юношей, достигших семнадцати лет и доказавших свои боевые навыки.</p>
<p>Всю неделю в замок съезжаются гости из соседних королевств и странствующие рыцари, а сегодня на поле у северных ворот уже не протолкнуться из-за ярмарки.  </p>
<p>Ивайзуми смотрит на нее из окна башни и удивляется: совсем недавно они с Ойкавой тоже бегали туда, юрко пробирались в толпе, — посмотреть на диковинные вещи, купить на выданные дома мелкие монеты леденцов, а потом — к замку, занимать места поближе, чтобы не пропустить ничего интересного во время турнира. Кажется, все это было  совсем недавно, — и  вот он уже без пяти минут рыцарь и скоро сам выйдет на то поле. Он чувствует себя, словно птенец, который наконец-то выбрался из гнезда, и перед которым открыт весь мир.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми уже начинает надевать с вечера подготовленные и отполированные до блеска латы, когда дверь приоткрывается, и в комнату заглядывает Ойкава.</p>
<p>— А, ты уже здесь. — Он подходит ближе и сразу принимается помогать — затягивать потуже ремешки доспехов, застегивать поверх рукавов кольчуги наручи. Ивайзуми еще не рыцарь, и оруженосца ему не полагается, так что помощь Ойкавы очень кстати. — Еле к тебе успел. Учитель хотел выйти на ярмарку, подобрать кое-что из редких ингредиентов, вот мы и задержались. Умеет же он торговаться, треть цены сбил, представляешь?</p>
<p>Ойкава заканчивает с последними приготовлениями, делает шаг назад и придирчиво оглядывает Ивайзуми — не забыл ли чего. Судя по всему, оставшись доволен результатом, подходит совсем близко и целует. Ойкава выше — Ивайзуми до сих пор удивляется, как так могло получиться, и иногда полушутя возмущаться такой несправедливостью: зачем вообще магу высокий рост? Ойкаве приходится наклониться, а Ивайзуми — потянуться вверх, но целоваться с Ойкавой хорошо и привычно. Ивайзуми осторожно обхватывает его за талию руками в латных перчатках и притягивает к себе.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми не помнит, когда дружба начала сменяться чем-то другим, странным — горячим возбуждением, желанием прикоснуться не так, как обычно, приласкать. Зато хорошо помнит свое счастье, когда это чувство оказалось взаимным, помнит, как впервые гладил голое тело Ойкавы — вздрагивающее, жадно подающееся навстречу, — входил в горячую глубину, слушая тяжелое прерывистое дыхание возле уха, и как потом все происходило наоборот. Все это лето Ивайзуми чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете и хочет, чтобы так продолжалось всегда.  </p>
<p>— Уже пора, да? — Ойкава разрывает поцелуй, спрашивает слегка хрипло, облизывая губы.</p>
<p>— Да, — Ивайзуми делает шаг в сторону двери, но Ойкава его удерживает.</p>
<p>— Подожди, у меня для тебя кое-что есть. — Он вытаскивает что-то из кармана, протягивает ему зажатым в кулаке и только потом раскрывает пальцы. На ладони лежит небольшая деревянная подвеска, похожая на дубовый лист. — Амулет на удачу.</p>
<p>— Без магии? — Ивайзуми с подозрением трогает теплое резное дерево. Побеждать в поединках с помощью магии он точно не собирается.</p>
<p>— Ива-чан, как тебе не стыдно! Магии в нем не больше, чем в тех, что продают на ярмарке. — Ойкава с притворным осуждением вздыхает, берет у него из рук амулет и надевает на шею, пряча под доспех. —  Но я сделал его сам.</p>
<p>Чем дальше, тем больше Ивайзуми уверяется в мысли, что все, к чему ни прикоснется Ойкава, становится магией, настолько она в нем сильна. Он уже превзошел всех других немногочисленных учеников и некоторых опытных магов, еще год-полтора, и закончит свое ученичество — очень быстро по меркам тех, кто изучает магические науки. Кажется, никто в замке не сомневается, что после он займет место придворного мага — да и сам Ушиджима предлагает это чуть ли не при каждой встрече. Ойкава продолжает отказываться и говорить, что собирается  странствовать с Ивайзуми.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. — Ивайзуми снова целует Ойкаву, на этот раз совсем коротко и быстро — уже действительно пора идти.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Поле встречает их звуками боевых рогов, множеством знамен и полными трибунами зрителей. Для правителя и особых гостей установлен отдельный помост под пурпурным навесом с самым удобным видом на поле, и все рыцари останавливаются перед ним. По центру на троне сидит регент Вашиджо — старый, суровый, крепко держащийся за власть. Рядом с ним — маг Ирихата. Все знают о неприязни регента к магии, но на публике тот старается лишний раз ее не показывать. Ойкава стоит за креслом мага, как его старший ученик, и, встретив взгляд Ивайзуми, улыбается и кивает.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми много раз видел церемонию посвящения в рыцари, но участвовать в ней самому — совсем другое. Когда он преклоняет колени перед троном и приносит слова клятвы, он чувствует, будто для него что-то действительно меняется — то, о чем он мечтал в детстве, начинает сбываться.</p>
<p>Во время турнира удача тоже остается на его стороне, и из строя он выбывает уже ближе к финалу, уступив только опытным рыцарям и Ушиджиме и не получив никаких серьезных травм. Действие амулета Ойкавы или личное везение?</p>
<p>Побеждает — ожидаемо — Ушиджима. Он не зря еще до посвящения считался одним из лучших воинов королевства,  и это хорошо и правильно — так все приезжие увидят, что у них будет сильный король, пускай и не сейчас: Вашиджо слишком дорожит властью, чтобы уступить ее преемнику до совершеннолетия. Но Ойкава все равно будет дуться, пусть и сам понимает, что не прав.</p>
<p>Когда Ивайзуми возвращается в комнату, чтобы переодеться перед вечерним празднованием в замке, Ойкава уже там. Порывисто обнимает, шепчет: «Поздравляю», помогает снять доспехи и смазывает мазью синяки и ссадины. Его пальцы иногда пробегают ниже, чем необходимо, намекают на продолжение — потом, когда будет более подходящее время. Но Ивайзуми все равно кажется, что Ойкава чем-то обеспокоен.</p>
<p>— Что-то не так?</p>
<p>— Нет, все в порядке. — Ойкава вздыхает, задумывается ненадолго, но все-таки продолжает. — Просто ты уже стал рыцарем и мог бы хоть сейчас отправиться странствовать и совершать подвиги — было бы даже лучше, если бы ты отправился сразу. А я отстаю и задерживаю тебя.</p>
<p>— Брось. Мы же договаривались, что поедем вместе. Я подожду, сколько будет нужно.</p>
<p>Они уже не раз говорили об этом, и Ивайзуми не знает, как еще успокоить Ойкаву.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Постараюсь как можно скорее. — Ойкава улыбается, но спокойнее не становится.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Во время празднования Ивайзуми в основном находится в кругу других рыцарей. В какой-то мере это — дань традициям, но их истории о подвигах действительно интересны, и Ивайзуми не может не думать, что когда-нибудь они с Ойкавой тоже отправятся в свое путешествие. Два года — долго, но все-таки гораздо меньше, чем они ждали до этого. Время пролетит быстро.</p>
<p>Ойкава тоже где-то здесь, занят своими делами и новыми знакомствами, и они почти не пересекаются. Поэтому Ивайзуми не сразу замечает, когда тот уходит, а заметив — тоже выходит из замка и устремляется следом. На улице светло из-за полной луны, повсюду гуляет простой люд, после наступления темноты разжегший костры и продолживший праздновать.</p>
<p>Сначала Ивайзуми забегает к себе, потом идет к башне мага — но свет не горит ни в одном из окон, Ойкава явно не у себя. Ивайзуми чувствует непонятную тревогу. Может, из-за разговора, который сегодня был у них с Ойкавой, а, может, из-за такой же ясной звездной ночи и полной луны, как годы назад, но Ивайзуми вспоминает лесное озеро, слова Ойкавы об исходящих оттуда знании и силе, и его мечтательную улыбку. Он почти уверен, что знает, куда пошел Ойкава.</p>
<p>Удача не отворачивается от него и тут: из-за турнира и празднований, которые продолжаются на месте утренней ярмарки, в эту ночь ворота в крепость не закрываются, и Ивайзуми бежит к ним, пробираясь через веселящуюся толпу, расставленные шатры и костры, вокруг которых жарят мясо, рассказывают байки и поют песни. Сейчас Ивайзуми совсем не до того, едва ли замечая что-нибудь  вокруг, он бежит к лесу — не думая о том, что не помнит дороги в лабиринте тропинок, о том, что, возможно, уже слишком поздно.    </p>
<p>Путь находится сразу: даже все так же полузаросшая травой, тропинка к озеру, в отличие от остальных, слабо светится, словно заманивая ночного путника. Лес шумит и волнуется, будто что-то вот-вот должно произойти — уже происходит, — и Ивайзуми мчится  по этому встревоженному, ожившему лесу.</p>
<p>Озеро он видит издалека, но теперь оно выглядит иначе: над водой поднимается и уходит в небо высокий столб света. Ойкаву он тоже замечает сразу — тот уже далеко ушел по подводным ступеням, но на фоне голубого сияния его голова и плечи, еще остающиеся над поверхностью озера, выделяются темным силуэтом.</p>
<p>— Ойкава! — Ивайзуми зовет, но тот, похоже, ничего не слышит, а в следующую секунду и вовсе полностью скрывается под водой.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми бросается следом, скользя по заросшим илом каменным ступеням, вздрагивая от холода, потом ныряет.</p>
<p>Лестница ведет к воротам. Большие, окованные железом, они выглядят тяжелыми и ужасно древними. Сейчас они открыты, и за ними — тьма.</p>
<p>Ойкава уже почти у самых ворот, и Ивайзуми понимает: не успеет. Ойкава входит в ворота, теряется в темноте за ними, и Ивайзуми чувствует, как замирает сердце, но от ворот идет низкий гул, и Ойкаву выбрасывает наружу.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми успевает подхватить его и выныривает вместе с ним, глотая воздух. Столба света уже нет, но земля вокруг трясется, высокие деревья качаются и скрипят. Ивайзуми вытаскивает Ойкаву на берег — тот дышит легко, будто и не находился под водой, но не приходит в сознание,  сколько бы Ивайзуми его ни тряс.  </p>
<p>Озеро начинает разливаться — ненадолго отвлекшись от Ойкавы, Ивайзуми вдруг понимает, что вода уже почти подступила к кромке деревьев, полностью скрыла небольшую песчаную отмель и продолжает прибывать. Надо уходить, и Ивайзуми взваливает на спину Ойкаву и тащит по узкой тропинке, не оглядываясь, подальше от этого чертова озера.</p>
<p>Ойкава тяжелый. Пусть Ивайзуми и привык носить на себе меч и доспехи, но все равно выбивается из сил и идет гораздо медленнее, чем мог бы. Но хотя бы не так холодно в мокрой одежде. На опушке леса уже толпятся люди, готовясь защищаться от того неведомого, что может из него выйти: явно заметили исходящий из озера свет, почувствовали, как трясло землю и качало вековые деревья. Ивайзуми едва не падает от усталости и облегчения, что они спаслись. Кто-то забирает у него Ойкаву, накидывает на плечи теплый плащ.</p>
<p>За ночь из леса так никто и не появляется, а к утру все окончательно успокаивается, как будто ничего и не было. И только Ойкава никак не приходит в себя, и даже маг не знает, что с ним не так.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ивайзуми как раз открывает дверь в общий зал замка, когда слышит дребезжащий голос регента Вашиджо:</p>
<p>— Маги всегда приносят только неприятности.</p>
<p>— Но ничего страшного ведь не случилось.</p>
<p>— Еще не известно. Он опасен, а опасных — что животных, что людей — нельзя держать на воле.</p>
<p>В зале за длинным столом сидят все рыцари королевства во главе с регентом и Ушиджимой, и Ивайзуми невольно чувствует робость, когда все они смотрят на него. А еще ему не нравится та часть разговора, которую он успел услышать, — как и отсутствие на собрании мага Ирихаты. Вашиджо не любит магию. Говорят, у него есть на то причины, но, как бы то ни было, Ивайзуми их не знает. Знает только то, что услугами магов Вашиджо пользуется неохотно и, подвернись случай, давно выжил бы их из своего королевства.</p>
<p>— Я к вашим услугам, ваше величество. — Ивайзуми кланяется так, что со стороны непонятно — Вашиджо или сидящему рядом Ушиджиме.</p>
<p>— Встань, — голос Вашиджо звучит сварливо, но Ивайзуми чувствует, что он доволен. — Тебя позвали, потому что вчера ты был в лесу с учеником мага. Мы хотели узнать, что он натворил.</p>
<p>Не «что там было» — в вине Ойкавы Вашиджо не сомневается. И Ивайзуми решается:</p>
<p>— Он спас меня, когда я попытался воспользоваться найденным магическим артефактом.</p>
<p>Кажется, никто не ожидает такого ответа. По залу проходит удивленный рокот.</p>
<p>— Значит, то, что вчера творилось с небом и землей, — твоих рук дело?</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— И где этот артефакт?</p>
<p>— Его пришлось уничтожить.</p>
<p>— И зачем он тебе понадобился?</p>
<p>— Я хотел стать сильнее.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми знает, что все это звучит глупо, у него не было времени придумать что-нибудь правдоподобнее, но Вашиджо неожиданно кивает и ворчит:</p>
<p>— Глупый мальчишка. — Несмотря на убеждение, что магия опасна, вера в опрометчивость юности в нем сильнее. Сейчас Ивайзуми этому рад. — Кажется, решение о посвящении тебя в рыцари было поспешным — неразумный ребенок не может с честью нести это звание. И что мне теперь с тобой делать?</p>
<p>Ивайзуми опускает голову и молча ждет решения Вашиджо, понимая, что теперь от него ничего не зависит.</p>
<p>— Позвольте ему отправиться странствовать и подвигами доказать, что вы не ошиблись, посвятив его в рыцари, — подает голос Ушиджима, и Ивайзуми удивленно поднимает голову.</p>
<p>Вашиджо ненадолго задумывается, но, похоже, посчитав это разумным, кивает.</p>
<p>— Позволяю. Даю тебе на это три года.</p>
<p>Это удачный исход — наверное, даже лучший из возможных, в конце концов, Ивайзуми  всегда хотел отправиться в странствия. Но все равно он чувствует горечь от того, что их с Ойкавой мечте, похоже, не суждено сбыться. По крайней мере, не так, как они оба хотели.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ивайзуми покидает замок на следующее утро. Он просил позволения дождаться, пока очнется Ойкава, чтобы попрощаться, но ему отказали, и от этого на сердце особенно тяжело.</p>
<p>Ойкава ждет его снаружи, у ворот — лицо под низко надвинутым капюшоном плаща бледное и осунувшееся, и к каменной стене он явно прислонился потому, что ему тяжело стоять — но, увидев Ивайзуми, он подходит и виснет на нем всем весом.</p>
<p>— Зачем ты это сделал? — шепчет Ойкава тихо и отчаянно.</p>
<p>— Если бы Вашиджо узнал, как все было на самом деле, для тебя бы это закончилось гораздо хуже.</p>
<p>— Прости. Это я во всем виноват. — Ивайзуми прижимает его к себе, не заботясь о том, что их может кто-то увидеть.</p>
<p>— Ты как? Очнулся?</p>
<p>— Да. Пару часов назад. Все… нормально.</p>
<p>— Тебе точно стоит вставать?</p>
<p>Ойкава раздраженно отмахивается.</p>
<p>— По-твоему, я должен был оставаться в постели, зная, что ты уходишь? Как только учитель все мне рассказал, я сразу пошел сюда, чтобы точно не разминуться.</p>
<p>— Сбежал, что ли?</p>
<p>— Нет, учитель знает, что я здесь. Он благодарен тебе. — Ойкава ненадолго задумывается. — А давай, и правда сбегу? Уйдем с тобой вместе, хочешь? — Он как будто даже светлеет, в глазах появляется лихорадочный блеск.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми чувствует жгучее желание согласиться, отказаться от долга и клятвы, лишь бы не расставаться, но все-таки качает головой: недоучившийся маг никогда не будет принят как полноправный волшебник, будь он даже очень силен — большая магическая мощь может обернуться против него же самого. Сделай Ойкава сейчас этот опрометчивый, необдуманный шаг, и будет потом жалеть всю жизнь.</p>
<p>— Я вернусь за тобой через три года.</p>
<p>Слабое утешение, но ничего другого Ивайзуми предложить сейчас не может.</p>
<p>Ойкава делает шаг назад, бессильно уронив руки.</p>
<p>— Я буду ждать.</p>
<p>Когда Ивайзуми отходит уже достаточно далеко и оборачивается, фигура в темном плаще все еще стоит у ворот. Он накрывает рукой спрятанный под одеждой и доспехом амулет, который ему подарил Ойкава, и отправляется навстречу подвигам.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Глава 3</b>
</p>
<p>Ивайзуми возвращается в самый разгар осенней ярмарки, покрытый славой и немного — шрамами, а еще он привозит с собой голову дракона — главный подвиг, совершенный на исходе трех отведенных ему лет, то, что не стыдно преподнести королю.</p>
<p>Замок выглядит прежним, и, если не присматриваться, изменения заметишь не сразу: много вооруженных людей в латах, как будто крепость готовится к войне.  </p>
<p>Во время странствий до Ивайзуми изредка доходили новости о том, что происходит в родном королевстве: умер старый регент Вашиджо, взошел на престол Ушиджима,  Ойкава стал придворным магом.</p>
<p>Все уже готово к рыцарскому турниру, когда Ивайзуми подходит к площади. Зрительские трибуны и помост под балдахином выглядят так же, как он  помнит, только теперь вместо Вашиджо на троне сидит Ушиджима, а рядом с ним, на месте мага — Ойкава. Он окончательно вошел в силу, стал как будто еще красивее — и при виде него у Ивайзуми невольно щемит сердце. В отличие от Ирихаты, который всегда одевался просто, одежды Ойкавы по роскоши не уступают королевским — длинный плащ, отороченный серебром, высокие сапоги. Голову венчает диадема — из переплетения серебряных нитей и костяных рогов. Выглядит странно, но по-своему красиво. Кто этих магов разберет, что и зачем они носят.</p>
<p>Ойкава тоже замечает Ивайзуми — глаза широко распахиваются, а потом он улыбается и приветственно ему кивает. Он уже не ребенок, который мог поддаться порыву и кинуться на шею при встрече — сейчас у него должность и обязательства — но Ивайзуми чувствует, что Ойкава действительно рад его видеть.</p>
<p>Как когда-то давно, Ивайзуми преклоняет колено перед своим королем и заверяет его в преданности, которую подтверждают многочисленные подвиги и голова дракона. Он чувствует, что вернулся домой, туда, где должен быть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>До самого вечера Ивайзуми никак не удается застать Ойкаву одного: тот постоянно решает какие-то дела, разговаривает с высокопоставленными гостями — кажется, он выполняет гораздо больше королевских обязанностей, чем Ушиджима. Но, в конце концов, Ойкава всегда любил быть в центре внимания, так что ничего удивительного, что на месте придворного мага он развернулся в полную силу. Поэтому, сидя в кругу других рыцарей и рассказывая о своих приключениях, Ивайзуми просто ждет, когда Ойкава подойдет к нему. И так же, как когда-то он сам, другие мальчишки теперь слушают его.</p>
<p>Ойкава подходит почти в конце вечера, хватает его за руку и, ничего не говоря, утаскивает за собой. Ведет по винтовой лестнице наверх — быстро, как будто куда-то торопится, — тянет в одну из комнат, судя по тому, что дверь заперта магией, — в свою. Ивайзуми не знает, с каких пор в замке появились покои для мага, но, похоже, мнение Ушиджимы относительно магии сильно отличается от того, что было у Вашиджо.</p>
<p>Ойкава задвигает засов, обнимает Ивайзуми, целует и шепчет, как ждал. Он не дает времени что-нибудь сказать или спросить — сразу ведет к большой кровати. Снимает с него пропахшую потом, запыленную в пути одежду, оглаживает руками все тело, как будто изучая заново, целует новые шрамы — и Ивайзуми отдается его желанию, отвечает тем же: так проще избавиться от взаимной неловкости после долгого расставания. Поговорить можно будет и позже.</p>
<p>Лежа на широкой постели, Ивайзуми смотрит, как Ойкава растягивает себя скользкими от масла пальцами, придерживает его за бедра, когда тот садится сверху и, направляя в себя член, впускает его медленно и туго. Ойкава движется плавно, словно не хочет никуда торопиться, сжимается вокруг члена, прикрывает глаза, выдыхает коротко и часто. Так и не ложится поверх Ивайзуми, а продолжает сидеть на нем, сжимая коленями бока и касаясь для равновесия живота кончиками пальцев. Серебряная диадема с рогами, которую Ойкава так и не позволил снять, переливается в тусклом свете какого-то магического ночника, словно корона.  </p>
<p>Ивайзуми плавится в этом неторопливом движении и тесном жаре тела, а потом, не выдержав, все-таки ловит Ойкаву за руки, роняет на себя, прижимая к груди, и толкается  быстро и резко, как давно хотел. Возмущенный вскрик Ойкавы сменяется длинным стоном, он расслабляется и передает инициативу Ивайзуми.</p>
<p>Кончают они почти одновременно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ты его до сих пор носишь? — Только после, лежа рядом на кровати, Ойкава замечает на шее Ивайзуми амулет, который сам же сделал три года назад, — потемневший от долгого соприкосновения с телом, с въевшимся пятном крови, попавшей на него когда-то. — И как? Принес удачу?</p>
<p>— Как видишь: победил дракона, вернулся, — Ивайзуми улыбается. — У тебя как? Все-таки стал придворным магом?</p>
<p>Ойкава передергивает плечами.</p>
<p>— Пришлось. Лучший способ чего-то добиться — сделать самому.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми не совсем понимает, что он хочет сказать, но, наверное, это не так важно.</p>
<p>— И давно?</p>
<p>— Уже больше года, с тех пор, как умер Вашиджо.</p>
<p>— Болезнь?</p>
<p>— Несчастный случай на охоте, — Ойкава пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— А как Ирихата? Не видел его сегодня.</p>
<p>Теперь Ойкава мрачнеет.</p>
<p>— Тоже умер. Еще раньше Вашиджо.</p>
<p>— Извини. — Ивайзуми ждет, что Ойкава расскажет, как это произошло, но тот молчит, и, чтобы лишний раз не напоминать о грустном, Ивайзуми меняет тему.</p>
<p>— Ты теперь постоянно ее носишь, даже ночью не снимаешь? — спрашивает он шутливо, показывая на рогатую диадему.  </p>
<p>— Не совсем. Это как раз то, о чем я собирался тебе рассказать, — Ойкава садится на постели и снимает диадему, обхватив ее ладонями. Рога остаются на месте.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми непонимающе смотрит на Ойкаву. Это похоже на какую-то глупую шутку.</p>
<p>— Что это? — Он тоже садится, тянется рукой к рогам — теплая, шершавая на ощупь кость переходит у основания в человеческую кожу, словно растет из головы. Ивайзуми тянет на пробу, но рог не двигается с места, а Ойкава недовольно морщится:</p>
<p>— Осторожнее! Это то, как я теперь выгляжу.</p>
<p>— Но почему? — Ивайзуми знает ответ еще до того, как успевает договорить. — Ты снова ходил туда? Зачем?! Неужели забыл, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз?</p>
<p>— У меня не было выбора. — Ойкава не выглядит ни расстроенным, ни виноватым, как будто просто рассказывает то, что есть. — Я тебе не говорил, но тогда у меня пропала магия. Совсем. Очнулся — а ее нет, только пустота внутри, как будто и не живешь. Я так не смог.</p>
<p>Представить себе Ойкаву без магии Ивайзуми не удается, и, пожалуй, он его понимает. В конце концов, рога — это не так страшно.</p>
<p>— Оказывается, в тот, первый, раз я все сделал не так. Во второй я уже не ошибся, — Ойкава продолжает рассказывать ровным голосом, просто перечисляя события — как пошел к озеру снова, что делал, и чем дальше, тем тревожнее становится у Ивайзуми на сердце. — Я прошел в те ворота, и в этот раз они меня приняли. Но своей магии я там не нашел, зато нашел другую — та черная мгла в воротах, ты наверняка тоже видел. Это она. То самое знание — помнишь, я говорил? — с помощью которого можно добиться власти над миром, и та огромная сила — теперь они все во мне. Тогда же начали расти они, — Ойкава касается рогов и усмехается. Его зубы кажутся острее, а в глазах заметен красноватый отблеск, словно та сила, которую он впитал на озере, до сих пор продолжает менять его изнутри.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми слушает — и не знает, что ответить, только чувствует, что все это ужасно неправильно, что так быть не должно. Ойкава все больше кажется незнакомцем, которого он не понимает.</p>
<p>— И еще, ты знал, что моим отцом был демон? — Ивайзуми качает головой. Он ничего не знает о родителях Ойкавы, как и сам Ойкава, который  всегда жил в башне Ирихаты, и им двоим даже в голову не приходило кого-то об этом расспрашивать. — И я не знал, пока после смерти учителя не нашел упоминания об этом в его записях. Мать была обычной женщиной — наверное, поэтому она и умерла, когда я родился. — Ойкава вздыхает. — А демона заточили на дне озера, за теми воротами.</p>
<p>— Так это, получается, его сила?</p>
<p>— Получается, да. — В отличие от Ивайзуми, Ойкаву, кажется, совсем не беспокоит то, что в нем теперь живет демон.</p>
<p>— Слушай, а можно как-то избавиться от нее? — осторожно спрашивает Ивайзуми.<br/>Ойкава смеется.</p>
<p>— Зачем? Мне она нравится. — И, прежде чем Ивайзуми успевает привести разумные  доводы, снова возвращается к теме. — А, знаешь, что интересно? Вашиджо тоже знал. На самом деле он опасался не магии, а меня. Правильно делал, — улыбка у Ойкавы злая, жестокая. Ойкава, которого знал Ивайзуми, никогда так не улыбался.</p>
<p>— Значит, ты…?</p>
<p>— Скажем так, немного помог. — Теперь Ойкава смеется. — Ушивака должен быть мне благодарен — без меня он бы еще долго ждал своего трона.</p>
<p>— А Ирихата? — Новая мысль приходит в голову неожиданно и ужасает, но Ивайзуми уже действительно не знает, на что может оказаться способен этот Ойкава.  </p>
<p>— Нет, учитель умер сам. Ему бы я не сделал ничего плохого. — Ойкава задумывается — и на секунду снова кажется прежним. Ивайзуми очень хотелось бы, чтобы это и вправду было так. Но иллюзия рассеивается, едва Ойкава  продолжает говорить.</p>
<p>— Я хотел предложить тебе: давай захватим мир — с тобой у меня точно получится.  </p>
<p>Ойкава выглядит восторженным — когда-то, когда они обсуждали вместе путешествие, подвиги и приключения, он выглядел так же. Похоже, мечты у этого нового Ойкавы тоже стали другими.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, Ушиджима позволит тебе втягивать его королевство в войну?</p>
<p>Ойкава только фыркает.</p>
<p>— Ушивака? Он уже давно делает только то, что нужно мне. Я вообще-то маг, не забыл?</p>
<p>— Ты демон.</p>
<p>— И это тоже, — легко соглашается Ойкава. - Они с Вашиджо оба заслужили то, что получили, когда отобрали тебя у меня. — Глаза Ойкавы вспыхивают красным так ярко, что Ивайзуми чуть не отшатывается. Теперь он вспоминает те мелочи, на которые не обратил внимания сразу, списав их на прошедшие три года: молчаливость Ушиджимы, его потухший взгляд, подчеркнутую незаинтересованность в государственных делах, которые вместо него решал Ойкава.</p>
<p>— Ушиджима сделал это, чтобы помочь мне!</p>
<p>— Именно поэтому он до сих пор жив. Но теперь ты наконец снова со мной, — Ойкава улыбается неожиданно мягко, хотя в этой улыбке все равно чувствуется безумие. Он прижимается к Ивайзуми, опустив голову ему на плечо, и Ивайзуми едва его не отталкивает: он не может считать это существо своим Ойкавой, Ойкавы больше нет, он остался на дне озера, и ничто не сможет его вернуть. Ивайзуми так больно, что хочется кричать. — И мы будем счастливы. Ива-чан, давай захватим мир и будем править им вместе?</p>
<p>Давнее, еще из детства, дурацкое прозвище, данное ему Ойкавой, оказывается последней каплей. Он все-таки отодвигается — и Ойкава отпускает его руку и смотрит непонимающе.</p>
<p>— Ты — не он.</p>
<p>— Почему? — Ойкава выглядит растерянным, но в глубине его глаз уже загораются злые огоньки. — Никого другого здесь нет. Так что тебе придется остаться со мной — или уйти.</p>
<p>— Тогда я ухожу. — Ивайзуми встает с кровати, начинает собирать одежду, в любой момент ожидая нападения — и понимая, что ему нечего противопоставить магии.</p>
<p>Но Ойкава почему-то не нападает.</p>
<p>— Я тебя отпущу, — произносит он медленно и задумчиво. — Но ты ведь понимаешь, что никогда уже не сможешь вернуться? При следующей встрече ты будешь моим врагом, и я тебя убью.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми оборачивается к нему.</p>
<p>— Понимаю. И все-таки ухожу.</p>
<p>Ойкава действительно не удерживает его, когда он распахивает дверь комнаты и выходит из спящего уже замка. Ворота открываются перед ним сами — как будто магия этого Ойкавы уже захватила все вокруг, и крепость живет, подчиняясь его воле.</p>
<p>Надо остановить его — это Ивайзуми понимает хорошо. Но останавливать зло он умеет только мечом, никогда не думал, что для этого нужны какие-то другие способы. А поднять меч против Ойкавы он не сможет, сейчас — точно не сможет. Ему впервые нужно время, чтобы разобраться, что делать дальше. Он вернется, обязательно вернется, и все же, уходить сейчас ему гораздо тяжелее, чем в прошлый раз. Он чувствует себя предателем. </p>
<p>Ивайзуми невольно оборачивается, но, конечно, теперь у ворот не темнеет высокий силуэт Ойкавы, только мрачный замок вздымает вверх острые зубцы стен и флаги на башнях.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Глава 4</b>
</p>
<p>Они разбивают лагерь неподалеку от замка. Ивайзуми почти не сомневается, что Ойкава их уже заметил, но остальному отряду, похоже, спокойнее, когда  их нельзя разглядеть с крепостных стен. Компания у них разношерстная и шумная, и Ивайзуми, который привык быть один, иногда чувствует себя среди них неуютно — но все равно рад, что теперь у него есть попутчики.  </p>
<p>Когда Ивайзуми уходил пять лет назад, то не думал, что вернется так нескоро. За это время замок, простоявший неизменно целые столетия, стал другим — и Ивайзуми сначала не верит своим глазам. Камень стен — серый, коричневый, иногда почти белый, — стал черным, будто смола, и теперь глянцевито поблескивает, словно весь покрыт живой пленкой. Шпили башен и крепостных стен вытянулись, превратившись в острые пики. А еще... замок кажется живым — как и лес, разросшийся еще больше и теперь окружающий его с трех сторон.</p>
<p>Здесь все пропитано магией Ойкавы. Когда-то давно, в другой жизни, Ивайзуми так долго был с ним рядом, что отличает ее от другой — даже теперь, когда в ней слишком много того, пробравшегося из озера.</p>
<p>После ухода Ивайзуми Ойкава действительно начал завоевывать мир, и королевство Ушиджимы — теперь уже его королевство, — расползалось во все стороны, захватывая новые земли. Вокруг шла война, творились грабежи, но Ойкаву это явно не заботило: он хотел власти над миром и шел к ней, не выбирая пути.</p>
<p>Странствующие рыцари, которые побеждали драконов, стали встречаться гораздо реже, поглощенные  сражениями друг с другом. Подвиги в этом мире были теперь никому не нужны. Сам Ивайзуми продолжал путешествовать по разоренным войной землям, сражаясь с той несправедливостью, что встречал по пути, вместо того, чтобы выступить против главного зла, когда-то бывшего его другом. Рыцарь без королевства, предавший своего короля. Проходящие годы не помогали принять решение, что-то по-прежнему мешало, не давало вернуться обратно. Даже зная о делах Ойкавы, Ивайзуми не мог его убить.</p>
<p>Поначалу Ойкаве везло, чужая, злая магия ему помогала. Но, как и любое другое, однажды его везение закончилось. Никто уже не сомневался, кто правит  королевством на самом деле, и многие, охотно подчинявшиеся Ушиджиме, не признали власть мага: некоторые просто ушли, другие восстали. Теперь у Ойкавы оставались только замок, полностью зависимый от его воли Ушиджима на троне — и принцесса, похищенная из королевства Карасуно.</p>
<p>Про принцессу рассказывает невысокий рыжий парень, Хината — один из отряда, случайно встреченного на пыльной, разбитой колесами телег и ногами солдат проселочной дороге. Несколько воинов и магов, и Хината, мечтающий стать героем, как когда-то мечтал сам Ивайзуми. Он не знает, зачем идет с ними, но когда слышит о цели их путешествия и имя Ойкавы, неожиданно для себя хочет увидеть его снова — даже такого, каким он стал сейчас.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ойкава не показывается, а сами они не знают, как пробраться в крепость. Уже там, возле замка, Ивайзуми вспоминает про озеро — наверняка оно по-прежнему находится в глубине леса, светится загадочным синим светом. Он не уверен, что это может помочь, но вечером отзывает в сторону Кенму и рассказывает ему про источник силы Ойкавы. Пусть тот обычно и выглядит отстраненным и ушедшим глубоко в себя, но все равно кажется надежным. И он белый маг, поэтому должен разбираться в таких вещах. Кенма слушает его спокойно, как будто равнодушно, но внимательно.</p>
<p>— Значит, это не его сила? Тогда еще есть шанс, — говорит Кенма, когда Ивайзуми умолкает, поглаживает пальцами деревянный посох, с которым никогда не расстается. — Скорее всего, магия уже прочно в нем укоренилась, но, может, еще получится отделить ее и вернуть обратно.</p>
<p>— И тогда Ойкава  станет прежним? — Ивайзуми и сам не верит в этот ненадежный, призрачный шанс, но отказаться от вдруг возникшей надежды слишком тяжело.</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Возможно. — Ивайзуми невольно вспоминает, как Ойкава говорил об утраченной собственной магии. Даже если все получится, Ойкава никогда его не простит. — Покажешь мне это озеро?</p>
<p>— Я не помню дороги, — Ивайзуми с сожалением качает головой.</p>
<p>— Но ты там был? — Дождавшись кивка, Кенма поясняет: — Я мог бы посмотреть путь в твоей голове. Если ты не против.</p>
<p>Все пять лет Ивайзуми думал, что отдал бы жизнь, лишь бы это могло вернуть Ойкаву. Собственные мысли и воспоминания, которые требуется разделить с другим человеком, и вовсе небольшая цена.</p>
<p>Кенма  прислоняет посох к дереву, прижимает небольшие теплые ладони к вискам Ивайзуми и наклоняется так, чтобы их лбам соприкоснуться. Ивайзуми ожидает от его вторжения неприятных ощущений, боли — но не чувствует ничего. Через несколько минут Кенма открывает глаза и отстраняется.</p>
<p>— Готово.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>К озеру они идут сразу, не дожидаясь ночи. Кенма считает, что посмотреть на него лучше днем, пока оно слабее. Он безошибочно находит полузаросшую тропинку, ведет уверенно, как будто видит перед собой карту.</p>
<p>Днем озеро выглядит иначе: никакого загадочного свечения. Под солнечными лучами вода кажется почти черной. Кенма смотрит на него совсем недолго — и кивает своим мыслям.</p>
<p>— Он там. — Ивайзуми вопросительно смотрит на него. — Демон, у которого была взята сила. И он хочет ее вернуть. Только… — Кенма  замолкает, как будто сомневается, и снова вглядывается в темную воду озера. — Там есть что-то еще, тоже магия, но другая, хотя какое-то сходство между ними имеется.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми чувствует, как от волнения потеют ладони, и вытирает их о штаны.</p>
<p>— Это может быть магическая сила другого человека? Которую забрало озеро?</p>
<p>Кенма погружается в непродолжительные раздумья, сосредотачиваясь на чем-то, видимом только ему одному.</p>
<p>— Может.</p>
<p>— А есть ли способ вернуть ее обратно тому человеку?</p>
<p>— Сложно. И мне будет нужна какая-нибудь вещь, принадлежащая этому человеку.</p>
<p>Вещей Ойкавы у него нет, но…</p>
<p>— Это подойдет? — Ивайзуми вытягивает из-за ворота амулет в виде дубового листа. — Он сам его сделал.</p>
<p>За неделю пути Ивайзуми ни разу не видел, чтобы Кенма улыбался.</p>
<p>— Лучше всего.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Остаток дня отряд готовит все необходимое для ночного плана. Они снова идут к озеру, на этот раз с Аоне. Ивайзуми не до конца понимает, что у него за магия, но выглядит он сильным, а Кенма ему доверяет. На берегу, у самого начала уходящей в глубину лестницы, они вдвоем расчерчивают на песке сложную пентаграмму — «заклинание призыва», так называет ее Кенма, но больше не объясняет ничего. Остальные ждут в лагере, откуда отправятся штурмовать замок и спасать принцессу, пока Ойкава будет здесь. В том, что он появится, Кенма не сомневается, и Ивайзуми ему верит, просто не может не верить.</p>
<p>С наступлением ночи  озеро начинает светиться, разгораясь все ярче. Оно красивое, даже несмотря на то, что теперь Ивайзуми знает, кто обитает в нем. И навевает воспоминания. О детстве, когда они впервые пришли сюда с Ойкавой, и самой большой опасностью казалось то, что их отсутствие в замке могут обнаружить. О юности, когда он тащил Ойкаву подальше от этих ворот, от этого леса, чувствуя нарастающий страх от того, что тот никак не приходил в себя. Как давно все это было и сколько всего произошло с тех пор.     </p>
<p>Ойкава появляется с восходом луны  — не приходит по тропе, а сразу возникает  на берегу, словно мгновенно  перенесся сюда из замка. Ивайзуми доводилось слышать, что могущественные волшебники древности обладали такими знаниями, но тот же Ойкава сам говорил, что это — всего лишь сказки, людей с подобной силой не бывает. Ивайзуми даже не может представить, какой должна быть сила Ойкавы сейчас.</p>
<p>Тот безошибочно находит его взглядом, как будто с самого начала ожидал встретить Ивайзуми здесь. Даже в тусклом свете озера видно, что с момента их последней встречи Ойкава изменился еще больше: глаза горят красным, ногти на руках заострились и стали похожи на когти хищной птицы, рога, которые он теперь не пытается скрывать, высоко поднимаются над головой.</p>
<p>— Привет, Ива-чан, давно не виделись. — Он улыбается пугающей зубастой улыбкой, нарочито медленно расправляет сложенные до этого за спиной кожистые крылья. — Я ведь предупреждал, что будет, если ты вернешься?</p>
<p>Ойкава собирается шагнуть к ним, но останавливается, словно наткнувшись на невидимый барьер. Начерченная на песке пентаграмма вспыхивает вокруг него ослепительным белым светом.</p>
<p>— Что? Ловушка на демонов? — Ойкава наконец обращает внимание на то, что Ивайзуми не один. — Вы правда надеетесь удержать меня с ее с помощью?</p>
<p>— Ненадолго. — Кенма крепче сжимает посох и начинает говорить что-то на незнакомом Ивайзуми языке. Поднимается ветер, деревья начинают раскачиваться, а из озера доносится низкий гул, от которого как будто трясется земля.</p>
<p>— Ты тоже меня предал, Ива-чан? — Ойкава смеется, громко и зло.</p>
<p>Ойкава не прав, он — единственный, кого Ивайзуми не предавал, никогда бы не смог предать.</p>
<p>— Я хочу тебя спасти!</p>
<p>Но Ойкава лишь продолжает смеяться. Вокруг него искрятся молнии, и сдерживающее заклинание трещит, как будто едва справляется с заключенной в нем мощью: еще несколько минут, и Ойкава освободится.</p>
<p>Но он не успевает. Из-под воды доносится громкий скрежет, и, хотя раньше Ивайзуми ничего  подобного не слышал, он понимает: открылись ворота. Во время своих странствий Ивайзуми встречался с разными опасностями, но сейчас он чувствует ужас даже от мысли, что может выйти из этих ворот.</p>
<p>Жуткое нечто так и не появляется: то ли заклинания, с помощью которых демон был заключен под водой, по-прежнему сильны, то ли на самом деле он и не пытается освободиться. Ойкава замирает, словно в трансе, смотрит в сторону озера, — так же, как и в прошлые разы, с той лишь разницей, что теперь он не может войти в озеро: заклинание Кенмы держит крепко. Вместо этого от Ойкавы начинает отделяться черное облако и потоком уходит в воду: демон забирает свою силу.</p>
<p>Кенма выкрикивает какое-то заклинание и вскидывает над головой кулак с зажатым в нем шнурком амулета. Небольшой шар ярко-зеленого света вырывается  из-под воды, устремляется к нему, и старый деревянный листок дуба начинает сверкать ярче драгоценных изумрудов.</p>
<p>Демоническая сила все продолжает уходить в озеро — Ивайзуми даже не подозревал, что ее так много. Но все-таки и она заканчивается. Последняя тонкая ниточка тьмы исчезает, и Ойкава тяжело валится на землю. С тем же жутким скрежетом подводные врата закрываются, и наконец становится тихо.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми неуверенно оглядывается на Кенму, и  когда тот кивает, кидается к Ойкаве. Тот жив, хотя и без сознания, и Ивайзуми обнимает его, укладывает его голову к себе на колени, не зная, что делать дальше.</p>
<p>— Теперь он снова человек, — говорит откуда-то сверху подошедший к ним Аоне. Кенма протягивает Ивайзуми светящийся амулет.</p>
<p>— Повесь ему на шею и не снимай, пока вся сила окончательно не перейдет к нему.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми берет амулет, надевает на Ойкаву и прячет под одежду, а потом, низко наклонившись, быстро целует того в губы, надеясь, что так магия подействует лучше. Если Кенма с Аоне что-нибудь и замечают, то ничего не говорят. </p>
<p>Они с Аоне поднимают бесчувственное тело, собираясь вернуться в лагерь. Крылья Ойкавы исчезли, а вместо когтей на руках снова обычные ногти. Но рога по-прежнему остались.</p>
<p>— Похоже, ранним изменениям нужно больше времени, — неуверенно говорит Кенма. Но Ивайзуми все равно: с рогами или нет, лишь бы это был его Ойкава.</p>
<p>Когда они выходят из леса, замок снова выглядит по-старому — светлый камень и красные крыши, — разве что обветшал немного. Но с этим теперь придется разбираться Ушиджиме. Вряд ли он будет рад их увидеть: нарушившего данную ему клятву рыцаря и околдовавшего его на годы мага. Похоже, теперь Ивайзуми действительно покидает эти стены навсегда. Но ему больше не тяжело от этой мысли, он свой выбор сделал — видимо, уже давно. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>С отрядом они расстаются через день пути: большая его часть вместе со спасенной принцессой отправляется в Карасуно, а Ивайзуми разбивает лагерь в роще возле небольшой деревушки, собираясь дожидаться пробуждения Ойкавы. Кенма говорит, что это займет не дольше пары дней, Аоне оставляет мешочек с травами для укрепляющего отвара. Амулет уже еле светится, а значит, магия к Ойкаве почти полностью вернулась. Ивайзуми верит, что все будет хорошо.</p>
<p>Ночью он сидит возле костра и вглядывается в освещенное пламенем лицо Ойкавы, вспоминая и узнавая его заново. Без кривой ухмылки тот выглядит спокойным, юным и красивым — таким же, как раньше. Кажется, даже рога стали немного меньше… Ивайзуми надеется, что еще не поздно, и что у них все еще может быть хорошо.</p>
<p>Ему кажется, что он задремал совсем ненадолго, но, проснувшись, он понимает, что уже светает. А повернув голову, встречается взглядом с Ойкавой. Тот лежит на боку, подложив руку под голову, и внимательно его рассматривает. Глаза у него снова карие, а улыбка теплая и ласковая.</p>
<p>— Ты как? — почему-то шепотом спрашивает Ивайзуми</p>
<p>— Странно. — Ойкава тянется почесать макушку, натыкается на рог и, ощупав его, слегка хмурится. — Но в целом, в порядке.</p>
<p>— Что-нибудь помнишь?</p>
<p>— Все помню. — Ойкава пытается сесть, и Ивайзуми тут же бросается  к нему, чтобы помочь. — Только как будто во сне. Я делал очень нехорошие вещи, да?</p>
<p>Ивайзуми пожимает плечами — ну да, что есть, то есть.</p>
<p>— Главное, что сейчас ты вернулся. — И для Ивайзуми это действительно важнее всего.</p>
<p>— И что теперь? Будем странствовать?</p>
<p>Ивайзуми кивает:</p>
<p>— Ага. Странствовать, совершать подвиги и побеждать драконов.</p>
<p>Улыбка Ойкавы становится  задорной, совсем мальчишеской, как будто не было всех этих лет. И теперь Ивайзуми точно уверен: у них все получится.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>